Just a Little Trick
by littlelovelyndz
Summary: A story of a girl turns to a story of a goddess and a story of a cat. Oh what joy it is to be a maid of thee Ciel Phantomhive and what joy it is to serve Sebastian Michaelis until death. Its not so hard at first, being able to change whenever and leave whenever but, it increasingly becomes more complicated when feelings are mixed like blood and tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Little, and I am not a rapper... Anyways please enjoy the story!\**

My shoulders roll under my pelt as I tread across the soft green grass to a very round bush where a thrush sat taunting me. It cooed at my lame approach, it clearly didn't understand that I just wanted to chat. If I wanted food I'd beg… though begging would be a pitiful thing for me to do because of my status. I chatter at the bird and it hops farther up the bush, knocking leaves to the ground. I frowned, staring at it before it took flight back into the woods. _Aw… _I sat down on my hindquarters and looked around me. This is the third time I ventured out of the forest on to the estate of this very large mansion, mainly made of stone, and it stood strong and proud. Currently I was behind the garden hedge (I think) that separated me from entering the grounds.

My tail flicked back and forth while I continued to examine the top half of the mansion behind the hedge. Ears flicked towards the sound of twigs snapping in the woods, where I was; a very vulnerable spot in the green. Practically dead center of the damn clearing. Not knowing the source of the sound, I bolted into the hedge as quick as I could and sat there, staring back into the woods as a fox pup wandered out into the clearing with excited yips. The creature's mother came and grabbed the pup in a rush and ran back into the forest. _How strange… I've never seen them out this _far,_ and why are they in a rush?_ I cock my head at the thought but brushed it off. Looking over my shoulder towards the garden behind me, I see a boy or more like a very young looking adult… anyways, he tore at the ground with amazing strength, sending dirt everywhere and ripping poplars from their roots. _What is he doing?!_ No one was stopping him, and he didn't even seem concerned about his destruction. Someone needed to stop him or this beautiful garden is just going to be a dirt plot!

I continue to stare, now on full alert and whipping my head side-to-side looking for someone to help and or stop him. Getting anxious, I shifted my weight foot from foot, my paws itching to go out there and tug on his straw hat to stop him. I sighed, the dirt piles growing larger and larger by the second, taking matters into my own hands, I ran out to the boy. Meowing as loud as I could, the boy turned around at the sound of my distress. His mouth open into a small 'O' and his surprisingly emerald eyes landed on me. _Ah, he stopped, what a relief…_ I sighed and sat down, somehow exhausted either from trying to stop him or the thoughts of doing so.

"Oh aren't you a cutie!" I froze, his voice was surprisingly sweet and joyous, and I glanced at him once more. He sported a loose off white shirt with a red collar and plaid mid-shin length pants, a leather belt wrapped around him holding some basic gardening tools. Stiff looking boots met the end of his pants giving his legs little breathing room. Lengthy strawberry blonde hair was held back with two red clips on either side of his face, a smile brightened the whole thing. This guy looked like the definition of happiness and obliviousness. Ha. I stared at him more; his mouth started to move and realized he was talking to me.

"… name? Ah you're probably a stray aren't you?" he reached down to pet me but quickly retracted as did I. Wanting to hiss at him for evening thinking of touching a rare gem as myself, I decided not to since it'd probably make him cry.

"How about I call you Kitty for now, m'kay?" he smiled brightly at me and I rolled my eyes starting to walk away.

"_I am already Kitty, that's all you humans know about cat names don't you?" _I mewed at him knowing he wouldn't understand, and continued to the sad dirt mounds. He gasped, whipping my head to meet his face once more, thinking that he understood what I was saying. Instead he got up quickly and ran past me to the dirt mounds holding the sides of his head in his hands, he cried out.

"Oh no! What is Mister Sebastian going to say when he sees this! Maybe if I put it back…" He started to toss dirt back into its originally torn up area. _Tch…_ I walked away from the babbling boy and trotted back to the hedge and into my home, aka _my forest._ I wandered farther in, glancing regularly back at the garden which was now just a dot in the woods, thinking about what the hell that guy was doing and what his name was.

Although my status was high and mighty, being a goddess does take the shit out of you. Working day and night for thousand of years, watching over human's world wide as they make a breach for success, guiding them on their short journey. I missed the job, meeting new people of all different regions, religions, and culture. Retiring a strong century ago (give or take) I grow weak, mentally though. I take the side of being a lazy cat rather a strong confident woman that I use to be. Ah… cat sounds better. I occasional go back to my daily life, helping those in need in serious cases, like the Dirt Mauler back there. I become more childish with each passing day, my wisdom rarely popping out through the thick immaturity. I swear I'm more kid than adult; I even talk like a school kid! _Hey Mister! Can I have that fish?_ Ah I even know I'm doing it but I just don't stop!

I steadied my pace and sat down in front of an evergreen. Looking it up and down I debated to sleep under here tonight or go into town… London is always so smelly, though there is food and shelter, and very mean people who don't like innocent looking cats. Ah doesn't matter anyway… too much work, I'll just stay here.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped ya liked it please leave reviews and I'll be sure to introduce the next chapter soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! Hey, I seriously appreciate the reviews and shout out to my followers, please be sure to leave a review for this chapter and mention any errors. Thanks and hope ya enjoy dis chapter!**

Dew scattered the forest floor. And my fur. Screw nature. I know that I live here and stuff, but seriously. Now I was wet, wet and upset and hungry. I sat up, shoulders stiff and side wet; I shook violently like a dog to rid anymore drops of water on me. The sun was starting to hit the horizon; I always liked this part, watching the sunrise. Though I get a better view from the clearing by the garden hedge… I wont go into the garden though… maybe.

At a full sprint I ran into the fresh green clearing, surprisingly not as wet as the forest, I sat there with the sun hitting my chest. I took in the warmth from the suns rays and started to purr… actually it was more involuntary and the moment it started, it stopped. _I wonder if Dirt Mauler would be up by now?_ From my own knowledge, peasants wake up _way _before their masters do. I padded lazily into the garden hedge, though I've been here once and that once was yesterday… I felt more confident after getting a good view at the very, very large garden.

Though when I walked through… I did not see not the dirt mounds or the uprooted trees, nor were rose petals scattered from yesterdays events everything was perfectly fine. I thought I'd gone crazy, that I'd dreamt all of it. Though the pine trees were new… ACK IT'S SO COMPLICATED! Still, I pad through the smooth gravel path and make my way towards a fountain the gushes in the center of the garden. It's weird, for every successful human I see (indicating those with mansions) have large gardens, ones larger than needed and ones that don't have enough staff to take care of them.

I reach the fountain, a statue woman stands in the middle with a cloth covering her while she holds a bowl where the water spills over the rim of the bowl and gurgles to the bottom. The sound is soothing and the ripples barely reach to the edge of the fountain. It takes the shape of a club from a suit of cards, water clear and stone polished to a shine I sit comfortably at the edge staring at my reflection.

Amber eyes meet my own, black fur surrounds the eyes… I never gave it much thought but how come that devil made me a _cat._ Literally out of all the creatures of the world, he chose a bloody cat. I'm not saying I don't enjoy because I do, its just he said that I'd rule better, and luckily had the ability to change into a human at free will. As long as I still had that ability, I was happy. I bent down to take a sip only to find the water was colder than ice. I jumped away with a startled yelped and landed clumsily onto the ground. I muttered curses under my breath when a joyous shriek filled the air.

"Mr. Kitty you're back!" Dirt Mauler was looking over the veranda and jumped over its railing and ran down after me.

"_Did you say Mister?" _I grumbled, though he couldn't hear.

"Oh I'm so glad you came back, yesterday, if you hadn't distracted me," he's making it sound like I did it… "I would've torn up the whole garden!" he threw his hands into the air to emphasis his point.

"_Well I'm glad, human," _I chattered standing up and flicking my tail around with pride.

"Mister Sebastian got really mad though… Ah, I need to weed the garden or he's going to be really mad!" he brought his hands to his head in a panic before crouching down to eye level with me. "You wanna help me?" he asked with a cheery smile. _Well if I didn't help, he might actually destroy the garden…_

_ "Yeah, why not," _I rubbed against his knee, my own way of saying yes.

"Oh how cute!" he started to pet me or more like rub my back aggresivly while I sank to the ground. He stopped as soon as he started and stood up with a more confident pose.

"Hm, hm! We're going to show Sebastian what we can do! ACK! Like Bardloy said, that's how Sebastian is going to react. ACK!" he laughed and started to walk away to a different direction. I followed after him quickly to be sure he wouldn't destroy anything on the way. After I matched his pace beside him we arrived at a small looking shed next to a green house, I watched him open the doors to the shed to reveal more gardening tools and soils and weed killers. He scanned the weed killer's shelf while holding his chin; you could literally see the gears in his head turn.

"This should work faster don't you think Mr. Kitty?" he held up a bottle of extra strength weed killer and started to pump it anyways without my opinion… Not like he could understand me anyways.

"_Did you say _Mister _kitty again?" _I murmured to him as he walked past me and to the garden. He held the hose in one hand and in the other the pump to the storage tank on the back. He stood in front of a small bed of wild flowers and mindlessly started to spray the liquid.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _I shrieked, he continued to pump the hose and move to the next flowerbed and repeat the process.

"See, Sebastian is going to be so surprised!" He had a smile on his face as he sprayed more and more onto the one bed and move to the next one. Okay, whoever this Sebastian guy was, he was _not _going to like what he saw.

"_Stop, stop!" _I continued to yell at him and paced back and forth behind him. I really didn't want to get between him and the flowers with the rate he was going at. I glanced at the first one he sprayed and gawked at what I saw. Almost five minutes ago he had sprayed the flowers and now they drooped with a sick brown and the ground was cracked and dried. Only a couple minutes had passed and the flowerbed was destroyed to the point of unuseable.

_"Fool,"_ I muttered and sat on my haunches and started to lick my paws. I wouldn't have been able to help him; I don't do nature, though I live in it.

~Moments Later~

I was towards the end of my grooming when there was a shriek across the garden. Startled I ran towards it thinking that Dirt Mauler was being attacked or was injured only to see him in a sobbing mass.

"Oh, no!" he cried this repeatedly, each time getting louder and louder to the point of it being unbearable. "What is the master going to think!" he shrieked more worried now. I rolled my eyes, this was a serious matter but this is a little over the top… I walked lazily into one of the bushes beside me and sat there mocking him silently. I know its cruel and all that but it's his own damn fault… right?

"Finnian," someone called from the veranda, actually, a tall stoic butler with red eyes gazed at the crying gardener.

"Sebastian!" He sat up immediately, climbing to his feet and saluting the very serious butler.

"…Come with me," he turned, hands behind his back and walked into the mansion. I stared at Dirt Mauler (or now Finnian which I'm thankful for the name) who was currently trembling with both his hands balled up at his mouth. He tore off after Sebastian -which I'm taking as a judgmental guy- and now I had the sudden urge to explore the mansion, so I too ran after the butler.

After I had slipped in through the door, I treaded behind Finnian, being sure I wasn't seen by anyone, not even the butler. We walked through a carpeted hallway with excellent crafted walls, and passed a kitchen with burnt brisket, a room filled with different sets of china –with one of the cabinets fallen over- and turned left down into a stoned hallway. This was more of weaker designed part of the house and I assumed this was the servant's quarters.

We walked up to two others, a woman with wild maroon hair who looked like a maid and a man with a crumpled cigarette in his mouth with an equally crazy hairstyle. He looked like the chef…

"Now how did _this, _happen?" the butler stared down at them harshly. I guessed he was talking about the disasters we past, I sat down beside another man who held a teacup and said nothing but ho, ho, ho.

"I thought the job would go faster if I'd put extra strength weed killer on the garden…"

"I was tying to reach for the china but I tripped and the whole cabinet fell!"

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked… so I uh, used me' flame thrower…"

Tension was thick; thick enough to cut with a knife and almost seemingly, the servants shrank under the butler's hard gaze.

'We didn't mean to!" Finny and Maid chorused together and started to explain how sorry they were. The butler held his chin as if he were thinking hard and long about something and preparing to take action of it. These humans were interesting, and I chuckled silently to myself while I flicked my tail. The butler popped open a pocket watch and stared intensely at it, eyebrows raised while he stared more at it.

"Calm down all of you," he pointed at them while they squirmed even more, "you should take a page from Tanaka's book…" and at that he gasped suddenly and walked over to the man next to me.

"Everyone, listen to me we must be quick about this… we may save tonight…" he grabbed the mans cupped and face the servants once more.

~Ten minutes later~

"I got the gravel, I got the gravel!" Finnian yelled as he ran to another more opened veranda with poured cement floor and no railings. The butler spoke quickly on the plans to do with the gravel as he gave instructions to the maid and chef to help the gardener. We had moved outside and with everyone in frantic works, no one had noticed me and I was sure Finny had forgotten me. The plan was to go Japanese style on this, making a stone garden and having traditional china, with meals a servant would be rewarded for when they had done good work.

Everything had gone so fast and so quickly I just stared at the kicked up dust from the poured gravel in confusion, eventually I had stalked off to the bushes to get out of the way and observe from there. After a few hours of staring and making mental notes, I could hear a carriage being drawn closer and closer down the dirt path. The carriage came into view and the work had barely been finished, the carriage was pulled to the side and the butler went over immediately to open the door and let an Italian looking man out.

"Oh, how impressive!" were the first words out of his mouth.

"'Ello sir," the servants bowed to him from elevated bridges and he gathered his arms in the air.

"This is an traditional Japanese stone garden," the butler recited from earlier in the building.

"Oh how wonderful!" the man spoke, his accent leaking heavily through.

"We thought you may like it, allow me to escort you inside and finish preparing for dinner…"

"Ah ha ha, I should've expected this from the Phantomhives, I wonder what else is in store…?" with that the door closed behind Itallian dude and Tea Man (or Tanaka from what I heard) and the servants popped up again.

"Woo, we finally got that done," the chef grumbled with a cigarette placed in his mouth.

"Who would've thought a couple bags of gravel could have done _this!"_ Finny looked over the garden at the work from him and the others.

"Naturally we would've done this, we serve the Phantomhives after all…" The butler stopped and held a devious smile on his face before walking off once more. "There is still work to be done, look sharp now," and he continued off.

That butler rubbed me the wrong way; everything said 'No, get away,' while looking at him. There was something very odd about this place and the name _Phantomhive _was oddly familiar… Though I couldn't put my finger on it…

**Once again, please leave a review... Hopefully I can put up another chapter soon and get things really started, eh?**


End file.
